


AC2014 [6]: High Shelves and Tall Men in Christmas Jumpers

by twotenths



Series: F1 Advent Challenge 2014 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Advent Challenge 2014, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotenths/pseuds/twotenths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short people and high shelves don't mix, so tall strangers with blue eyes and scruffy beards are <i>always</i> a welcome help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC2014 [6]: High Shelves and Tall Men in Christmas Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> Argh, just in time!

Why were the baubles always on the top shelf?

Felipe has his hands on his hips, frowning up at the Christmas decorations he needs. It’s his first Christmas in England, his first Christmas away from his family, and he’s determined to get into the spirit, despite his loneliness. Rafaella had their son for his birthday so Felipe gets him for Christmas this year and he really wants to make it special for him, so he’s been overhauling his flat with fairy lights, tinsel, and all that glitters. He’s not sure whether Rafaella will think he’s got his shit together or gone batshit insane when she comes to drop him off, but Felipinho will love it and that’s what really matters. The presents are wrapped (badly) and under the tree, but what kind of Christmas tree doesn’t have baubles?

He glances left and right; the aisle is empty, but he can hear a few shoppers nearby. He hopes no one decides they also need decorations in the next 30 seconds. Being short is such a curse. He jumps, one arm flailing in the air as he takes a swipe at the box but misses by a few inches. He huffs in annoyance as he lands, eyebrows knotting together in frustration and determination. Quickly looking over his shoulder again, he jumps again, a fingertip grazing the corner of the box and nudging it further out of reach. Growling exasperatedly, he jumps for a third time but misjudges it quite badly, and ends up jumping into the shelf, hitting the bridge of his nose quite hard and knocking off three nativity scenes. Sadly, no baubles fall with them. He staggers back, cursing out loud.

“Need a hand?”

He jumps in surprise and turns around to see a tall man standing behind him, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. He has brown, floppy hair that falls in his eyes and an artfully scruffy auburn beard. His arms are folded across a natty Christmas jumper and he’s looking at Felipe with an eyebrow raised and a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“I was trying to get the baubles,” Felipe mumbles, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks, one hand over his smarting nose.

“I saw,” the man replies, and he really is smiling now and it’s a bit lovely and Felipe is blushing even harder, “D’you want a hand?”

“Yes please, the blue and gold ones.”

The stranger reaches up on his tip toes (and really, if this tall man in a Christmas jumper has to tiptoe to reach the top shelf then _surely_ it’s too high, but then that Christmas jumper rides up, exposing a few inches of pale flesh and Felipe is inwardly commending the designer of said shelf) and grabs two boxes, handing them to Felipe.

“Thanks,” Felipe says, giving the man a sheepish smile, taking the hand away from his face.

“Ah, you’ve cut yourself,” the man says, frowning and bending down a bit to take a closer look at his nose. Felipe doesn’t mind at all. “You should probably get some ice on that or something.”

“Is okay, I’ve had worse!” Felipe replies, shrugging.

“If you’re sure,” the man says, not looking very certain at all.

“Well, it will give Rafaella something to laugh at when she comes around.”

“Wife?”

“Ex.”

“Ah,” the man says, eyes twinkling again, “A fellow single dad then.”

“How did you know?” Felipe asks, nonplussed.

“Well I didn’t think this lot was for you.” He gestures at the boxes of Marvel superheroes in his trolley.

Felipe chuckles, “No, no, is for my 5 year old, Felipinho. I’m Felipe by the way.” He holds out a hand for the other man to shake.

“Rob. I’ve got two of mine own, Frankie and Felix. Lucy has them for Christmas Eve and Christmas day, but I get them from Boxing Day to New Years. How long do you get yours for?”

“Tomorrow until January,” Felipe responds, leaning back against the shelf in an attempt to look cool, though he wasn’t sure it would help, given how they had just met. “His birthday was in November so my ex had him then in Monaco, so he comes to me for all of Christmas.”

“Monaco, eh?” Rob raises his eyebrows.

“She is a fashion designer, a very good one!”

“Well, good for her.”

They lapse into silence, and Felipe sucks his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it whilst having a frantic inner debate.

“First Christmas in Oxford?”

“Hmm? Yeah, is so cold! And I don’t really know anyone here yet.” He decides to take the leap; he could hardly embarrass himself more in front of Rob than he already had. “Would you like to go for a drink?”

Rob gives him a considering look, searching his face. Felipe continues, “Like I say, I don’t know anyone here, and  you .. You seem like a nice guy.”

Felipe’s tongue briefly darts out to wet his lips and Rob’s eyes spark with interest, a look of understanding flitting between the two of them. “Yeah, that sounds good,” Rob replies, with a small, surprisingly shy smile (and Felipe thinks maybe Rob has only recently realised who he is, and maybe his divorce is also quite recent), “If you pay up I could take you to a nice pub in the area? Does great mulled wine.”

As Felipe piles shopping bags in the boot of his car, Rob waiting for him in the passenger seat, he looks skyward with a grin, thanking the Lord for high shelves and tall men in Christmas jumpers.


End file.
